Don't Forget About Me
by Beatwings
Summary: Makoto is being sold at an underground auction after he is taken from his family. Luckily, just before he can be sold to any stranger, a boy named Haruka saves him, which throws him into some billionaires world. Now he will have to pay off a debt while working for this boy and looking for his family, but along the way also making some memories and learning new things. Free!ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

Don't forget me.

Darkness was all he could see. It was scary being blindfolded and being led into an unknown place by a man who was threatening to kill you. Any other person would thrash around or scream and cry.

But not Makoto Tachibana. He knew very well not to move one bit while there was a knife to his throat. One move and he could probably be killed. And even if he did happen to struggle away, there might be some other men around to shoot him. He just couldn't risk it.

His hands were also binded which would make things even harder. There was just no way to do it. He was already suffering enough from the injuries he had gotten before so there was no reason to get anymore. So instead of trying to run away, Makoto just walked where he was being led to.

It wasn't long before he heard the sound of people shouting and yelling. There was a brief pause before the man walked him up a flight of stairs. He then grabbed part of the rope and tied him to what he felt like a pole.

Suddenly, the blindfold was taken off, and Makoto could see again. His eyes fluttered, as he tried to make sight of what he was seeing. But he then was beginning to quickly regret opening his eyes.

Below him where what seemed like thousands of men and women all yelling and pushing. He looked to his side to see another male, completely naked and bruised. He turned to look the other way and saw a female in the same condition.

'Just what is going on here?!' Makoto thought in his mind. He could feel his palms begin to sweat and his body shutter. He observed the room even more now. It was a dark grey place, that seemed very filthy. He also saw that he was on a stage and down at then end there was a man standing at a podium.

Everyone in the crowd was standing. Some people in the crowd were well-groomed, while others were shabby looking and gruesome. There then was the sound of a loud bell, that echoed through the room. Suddenly, there was complete silence throughout the room.

The man at the podium cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this days selling!" He yelled out.

'Selling?' Makoto wondered. 'What does he mean selling?'

"Let's start with this pretty girl shall we?" The man walked over to the girl, who was in tears. Her lip was bleeding and her face was completely flushed. She tried to hide it with her long black hair, but the man just pushed it out of her face as he began to expectation her.

"Let's see," he said as he lifted the girls face, "hmm... She has a busted lip, but other than that her face is fine. Cleavage is a fair size, and I do believe she is a virgin. Well, won't this make things even easier?"

"Let's start the bidding of the girl at... Fifty-thousand!" There was an uproar from the crowd.

'Wait! They're selling people!?' Makoto's heart raced. He was even more terrified now than he was in the beginning. 'No! No!' He twisted his hands, trying to get the knot undone, but it was no use.

"Fifty-five thousand!"

"Sixty-thousand!"

Bids were being shouted from left to right as everyone fought for the girl. After about ten minutes, she was sold for a sixty seven-thousand. She was hysterically crying and screaming as an elderly man came up on stage for her. He licked his lips and had these giant men come up on stage with him and carry the girl off. She was kicking and screaming as she tried desperately to run away. But it was no use.

The man then moved over to Makoto and cupped his face.

"Oh my. Now don't we have a cute one here?" The man said as he examined every detail of Makoto's face. "Green eyes. That's gonna put a good price on you... Now let's see what's underneath that shirt."

The man lifted Makoto's shirt behind his head and ran his hand down his chest. "Very well-built, he also has strong arm's. He has a few bruises and cuts. Hmmm... Now let's take a look down here?"

Makoto quickly flinched as he felt the man tug his pant's down.

"N-no!" Makoto yelled. "S-stop!"

"Hmmm? Don't tell me you're a virgin also?" The brunet shyed away as he watched the man smirk. "So you are. Well then, that just makes the price even higher. Not only that, you have a very nice dick, don't you?"

Makoto's face flushed up completely, and he felt on the verge of tears.

"Alright! Let's start the bidding at sixty-thousand for this rare gem!" The shouting was even louder this time. People were fighting violently and pushing through the crowd.

Makoto searched left and right through the crowd, hoping that some one would see his plea for help. But no one looked decent enough to help him. He could feel the tears slide down his cheeks.

But then he spotted a face. It was a boy who didn't any older than himself. He had dark blue eyes, and hair to match. He wore a grey suit with a blue tie, and his eyes seemed to be locked on Makoto.

"Seventy-thousand!" Someone yelled. The uproars began to quite down at the high bid.

"So seventy-thousand? Okay. Going once..." Makoto looked to the person who had said that and became entirely frightened.

It was a scary looking man, who was really big and had a snarling face that could put anyone to freight.

"Going twice..." Mako was terrified. He was screaming on the inside, yet the only thing happening was the tears flowing out of his eyes. He bit down on his lip and whimpered. This wasn't happening. Not to him. Makoto closed his eyes and made a small noise.

"Sol-!"

"Seventy five-thousand!" Someone said from the crowd. Makoto looked up to see it was the boy with blue eye who had spoken up. His face was completely neutral, and his eyes were completely fixed on Makoto just like before.

"Seventy six!" The other man yelled.

"Seventy eight!" The boy yelled back. He furrowed his eyebrows in persistence.

"Is that it then?" The man at the podium asked. The other man who was originally going to buy Makoto gave out a low growl.

"Going once..." Makoto looked to the blue-eyed boy. Why did he want Makoto so badly?

"Going twice..." Was this really happening? Makoto didn't feel any less stress knowing he was going to this boy, but... Something was completely off. Was he going to become some type of sex toy?

"Sold! To the man in the grey suit!" The boy simply nodded and walked on stage with another man.

"Knock him out," the boy ordered the other man.

The man raised his hand and before Makoto even had anytime to protest, he was knocked out. There was nothing but darkness again.

Makoto woke up in a freight. He scrambled around until he noticed that he was not tied up or binded to anything. In fact he was in a nice, spacious room that was filled with many trinkets and furniture.

He was even sitting on a queen sized bed, that was super soft and extremely comfortable. But this was so very odd. Just what was going on?

"So you're finally up?" A voice said from somewhere in the room.

Makoto looked to the foot of the bed and saw that boy again. He was wearing the same clothes, except this time he looked a bit more roughed up. The brunet only stared at him for a moment before laying back down in the bed again.

"If you're still not feeling well, feel free to rest. I'll be back later," the blue-eyed male said as he walked to leave out the door.

"Where am I?" Makoto suddenly asked. The boy turned around to look at him, and saw his green eyes staring deeply at him.

"You're in my house," the boy answered. Makoto then turned again and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was disgusted by everything that had happened. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep at peace.

He felt tears well up in his eyes again, and soon began to cry silently as he heard the door close. He was so scared of everything that had happened. He felt his body tremble as his breathing become shallow. He felt so frustrated and confused and just wanted it all to go away.

It wasn't long until he had fallen asleep again.

Makoto awakened again to the same room but it was now filled with sunlight. He sat up and looked around the room to see if that one boy was there again, but this time he only saw a girl with short brown hair.

"Hello there," she said and did a small curtsey. She was wearing a maid outfit and was a very cute looking girl. "My name is Yuki Fujioka. You may call me Yuki though."

Makoto felt a little stunned by the girl. Just who was she? She couldn't have been another bought person... could she?

"My Master has sent me to your room to prepare you for your day. Please come with me," she then motioned him forward to the door. Makoto was hesitant. He wasn't so sure he should trust this girl, much less follow her. But at this moment, what choice did he have?

He stood up and followed her out of the room. Once outside Makoto felt his jaw drop.

'Just what the hell is happening!?' The green-eyed boy was standing in front of a humongous house. The walls were high and paintings decorated each and every inch of this. This was only part of the house. There must be much more to it.

The girl who said her name is Yuki, led Makoto down the hallway and to a big blue and white door, the was well ornate and beautifully built. Two men stood on each side of the doors, and opened it for her. Inside was a humongous bathroom.

The bathtub near the window was already filled with water, and two other maids stood at the edge of each side of the tub. One maid had a towel in hand while the other held soap and a loufa.

"Would you like us to aid you, or would you prefer to be left alone?" Yuki asked as she looked at Makoto from head to toe. He quickly blush and shook his head.

"I'd prefer to be alone, please," he said quickly. Yuki nodded her hair and motioned for the other maids to follow her out. Before leaving though, the maids placed the items on shelf so the Makoto could get them.

"Just call for me when you have finished." Yuki bowed and then closed the doors behind her to leave the brunet in privacy.

Makoto felt extremely confused now. What was going on to him? Why was he being pampered by some unknown man?

Maybe he'd get answers later. Maybe he should just go ahead and try to escape... But where would he go?

Sighing, he slipped his ripped up t-shirt off and pants that were covered in his own blood. He examined his body in the mirror next to him to see that he had been left with cuts all over his back and chest area. Not only that, but he had a few bruises also running along his body.

The men who had grabbed him were pretty cruel to him, and left him with so many wounds. Not only physically, but mentally. It was harsh what they had done, and there was probably no way to fix it now.

Makoto walked over the bathtub and then let himself sink into the hot water. He sighed out in relief at how the water felt good across his beaten body. He could feel the tension in his muscles become undone as he sat there for a good few minutes.

He then proceeded to grab the shampoo and clean out his hair. It had gotten dirty during the time he had been detained. His body had also grown quite the same over the time. He scrubbed himself down, and then turned on the shower that was over his head.

He rinsed off every last bit of soap, and then let the water go and turned off the shower. He stepped out of the bath tub and walked over to grab a towel a dry himself off.

Finally, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Um... Yuki?" He asked out loud and waited for a response. The maid came running and pulled Makoto out of the bathroom. Shocked by the sudden action, the brunet quickly adjusted the towel around his waist as he was being pulled down the hallway again.

"That was quick," Yuki commented. "But that's alright. The next part may actually take a while."

They than came across another door which was just the same as the last one. Makoto really wondered how she remembered which room was which. She opened the doors this time, to show a huge dressing room, with a little stand in the middle, and mirrors all around it.

Two men and woman were already in the room and had measuring rulers in their hands.

"Here is the young man Master told you about. Now remember, he said he wanted him well-groomed." Yuki said as she shook a finger at the three.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said in union. They then grabbed Makoto and led him to the center of the room. Yuki walked off, but not before telling them to call her when they were done.

"Well, you won't be needing this, will you?" The girl said as she snatched Makoto's towel away from his waist.

"H-hey! He quickly protested trying to cover himself.

"Don't worry, dear. You can put this on," the girl handed him a pair of boxers.

"Ah... Thank you..." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks. The girl winked at him and then moved the side of the room.

"Let's see," said one of the two men as he began to wrap the tape around Makoto.

"Wait!" The girl said, "I think he deserves a proper introduction."

"My name is Ayame Chitose. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl said. She had blond hair and wore red rimmed glasses. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she wore a pink dress with polk-a-dot stockings.

"I'm Tyler. Tyler Cross," one of the two guys said. He had dark hair and green eyes, but they looked lighter than Makoto's. "As you can probably already tell I'm not from here. But its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Mayu Gunman!" Said the last boy. He seemed to be a very happy sort and wore very bright colors. He had blond hair and purplish eyes and wore a bunch of bracelets. "It's very nice to meet you sir! I look forward to making all your outfits."

'Outfits!?' Makoto thought. He felt even more confused now.

"Now then," Ayame said, "What's your name?"

Makoto felt everyone's eyes on him now. He mearly smiled and then bowed.

"My name is Makoto Tachibana. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we do get along," he said and then raised his head before giving another small smile.

"Ohhhh, he's adorable isn't he Ayame!" Mayu squealed as he reached for her hands.

"He sure is! I'm so glad we get to design he clothes!" The two cooed until Tyler interrupted them.

"You two can swoon over him later. But now we have to get to work." The boy then turned to look at Makoto and began to measure his chest.

Ayame walked over and measured his waist while Mayu took notes of all the measurements they shouted out. They then began to dig through the huge closet's near the mirrors.

"Does it have to be black!?" Ayame shouted from one side.

"Yes!" Tyler shouted from another. "Yuki specifically told us exactly how it should be!"

"But that's borrrrring!" Mayu wined. "We can't we use a different color!?"

"Because if we do Yuki will end up cutting our pay in half for not listening. Now stop complaining and come out here. I think I found the perfect suit."

Tyler walked out from one of the closets with clothes in hand. Ayame ran over and picked them up to check them. Mayu gasped as he looked at the clothes.

"These are perfect!" Mayu and Ayame yelled together.

"I know. They'll really define his figure," Tyler said with a small smirk. The other two squealed and grabbed the clothing from Tyler's hands and raced over to Makoto where they began to dress him.

"First and under shirt, don't forget that, Mayu," Ayame said as he handed something to the boy.

"Mhm! Okay!" Mayu pulled a piece of clothing over Makoto, who was quickly protesting at the three.

"N-no it's alright," Makoto said as he stopped Ayame from dressing him. "I can dress myself. If that's alright I mean..."

Ayame stopped and let out a small huff, but Tyler quickly tsked at her.

"If he wants to dress himself let him. It only seems right," Ayame stared at Tyler but then smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay! Here you go then, Mako-chan!" Ayame said and handed him the clothes.

"Mako-chan! Don't forget these!" Mayu also said and handed him the rest of the clothing. The two then pushed him into a separate room and told him to come out when he was ready.

"Ah..." Makoto said to himself. "They already feel familiar with me? Well... I guess it's alright. Let's see then..."

Mako began to pull at the clothes and examine them. But it was a little weird. These were suits that were made by some of the finest material. But it was strange.

Wasn't Mako bought for something else? Why was he being so pampered and treated nicely? He trembled of the thought that maybe this was just to make him think everything was going to be alright when in truth... it wasn't.

He was just going to become so sick rich kid's play toy, and then when things got to risky, he'd be killed. Now that sounded way more fitting than just some rich guy wanting to help him. No, that was impossible.

There weren't people like that in the world.

"... Why do you think Master brought Mako-chan to the house, Tyler-chan?" Mayu asked as he sat in a chair.

"Mayu, please use the proper one, not chan," Tyler corrected.

"Ehhh? But it's much funner using chan!"

"Let him use chan, Tyler. Anyways, Master hasn't said anything yet. Were just supposed to dress him anyways," Ayame said as she rested her head on top of Mayu's. "But what if Master... Master is going to use him in... in that way?"

"Ayame!" Tyler quickly shouted. "You know very well we are in no place to talk that way about our boss. We are not one's to gossip or look into his personal business."

"Don't talk to me like I don't know! I'm just saying, that's all. I'm not really implying that our Master is that way," Ayame said with a small wink.

"She's right!" Mayu pipped up.

Suddenly, the brunet walked out of the room, fully dressed in a suit.

He wore a white button up with a black vest on top of it and a red tie around his neck. His pants were also held up by a burgundy belt, and his shoes were black to match. Overall... He looked good.

"Is this alright?" Mako asked as he did a small turn. Ayame and Mayu squealed again, while Tyler nodded his head.

"It looks perfect!" Mayu yelled as he began to fix the green-eyed boys collar.

"Master will love this!" Ayame giggled.

"Speaking of which, it's about time we call Yuki so that she can introduce you to our Master," Tyler added before hand a jacket to Mako. "Don't be scared okay? He's not that bad."

Makoto gulped. Now he was anxious.

"Sorry we haven't told you his name. But he likes to do that part by himself!" Mayu said as he puffed up his hair.

"Are you guys done in here?" Yuki suddenly asked from the door way.

"Ah. He's ready to go!" Ayame said as she pushed Mako out the door.

"Have fun meeting Master!"

"We hope to see you again!"

The three waved goodbye and then shut the door. They had to be one of the oddest bunch Mako had ever seen.

"They're really nice aren't they?" The female maid asked Mako.

"Ah... They are," Mako said as he scratched his cheek.

"Best you put on that jacket. I don't want Master Haruka yelling at us just because we forgot one little detail." Yuki said as helped Mako put it on.

"Haruka?" He asked as he pulled it over his arms. "So the Master of this house is a girl? Shouldn't you call her Mistress?"

Yuki laughed. "You'll see when we get there."

Okay, so now Mako was seriously questioning everything. Was the guy who bought him at the auction just a servant for a girl who was really kinky? Or just what was going on?

"Here we are," Yuki said as they arrived to a great big black door. It was way different from the others, down to the color from all the way to its design. Roses were carved into the center, but the were small, and you could see clouds and men along the door. It was very impressive.

"Now don't be shy. You'll do just fine I'm sure of it. I'll wait out here for you okay?" Yuki opened the door and motioned for Makoto to walked in. He rubbed his arm and nervously walked in. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in a big room. The carpet was red and in front of him were a small set of stairs the stretched across the room and up to a desk.

There sat a boy behind the desk. The same one who was at the auction and had asked Makoto if he was okay. His eyes were examining a sheet of paper, and took no notice of Makoto entering.

"Ahem..." Mako said silently, almost no noise came out at all. The boy looked up, but just like before kept a neutral face. He was wearing white button up, much like Makoto's, but his sleeves were rolled up, and a few of the buttons were undone.

The blue-eyed boy stood up from his seat, not saying a word at all. He walked down the stairs and right in front of Mako were he stood silently observing him for a few moments.

Mako felt extremely uncomfortable. He had no idea what was going to happen to him or what this boy was going to do to him. Sure, he wasn't going to let himself be harmed that easily but then what?

Suddenly the boy bowed to Makoto.

"Nice to meet you," He said and then stood up straight forward again. "I'm Nanase Haruka."

Makoto quickly stepped back in horror. He was utterly confused now.

"You're Haruka? B-but I thought"

"I was a woman? I get that a lot because of my name. But no matters. Now you know I am a guy," he said still not moving at all. Makoto gulped but then observed the boy for a moment also. He didn't seem... to bad.

He looked just the same as he did on the day of the auction, minus the suit. Makoto then also bowed.

"I-its a pleasure to meet you, too!" Makoto quickly said. "My name is... Tachibana Makoto..."

"Makoto?" Haru repeated. "And you thought I had a girly name?"

"Well that's only because I thought you were a girl... It's not my fault.." Mako said in defense.

Haru only shook his head. He then stuck out his hand and put it up to Mako's cheek, who quickly flinched and pulled away.

Haru sighed and walked back up to his desk where he opened a drawer. The brunet shivered. It was about to happen. He was going to be tortured and beaten and used and all these horrors. He could run now... He may even be able to make it... Maybe if he just walked away slowly...

"Here," the blue-eyed boy said as he stuck out his hand. It was a bandage. "You have a cut on your face."

Mako's eyes widen. 'But I though... He was going to...'

The taller male reached out and grabbed it. He silently said thank you and began to apply the bandage to his wound. Haru sighed again and then walked up to his desk where he began to pull at papers and set them aside.

"I know you're wondering why you're here," Haru explained. His words seemed awkward but he kept on talking. "And I can explain."

'Oh no,' Mako thought. 'Here it comes.' He shuffled his feet anxiously waiting for a reply.

"So let me start again..." He said as he pulled at his collar.

"I'm Nanase Haruka," He pause and then took a deep breath. "And I'm the son of a billionaire..."

"I know it probably doesn't come to a shock to you," Haru continued. "And I bought you also... at that auction."

Mako gulped and rubbed his arm. He shuffled his feet anxiously and tried to look anywhere but at Haru.

"However, I do not wish to... have you in that way..." Haru quickly said. "In fact... all I need you to do is pay off this fine..."

"Fine? Fine for what?" Mako asked as now looked up to the boy with relief.

"The fine of seventy-eight thousand dollars," the blue-eyed boy said. "The amount of money I paid for you."

"W-wait. But how did... What exactly will I be doing!?" Mako raised his voice in protest as he felt anger rise with it also.

"It's quite easy work. You'll be nothing more than something of a steward. Or even a manservant..." Haru said as his eyes focused on the paper.

"B-but I don't have training for this!" Mako quickly yelled to him.

"That's why you start your training today," Haru said back. "It won't be to hard. Before you know it, you'll be working for me like a professional."

Mako stood there mouth agape. He was in such disbelief. Everything going on just didn't seem to fit.

'How did it come to this!?'

Authors note: So First chapter I will be writing more later on! Hope you enjoyed it and will want to see more! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Geez I'm so sorry for this late as heck update! So what happened is that I have to use WordPad and when I tried to upload the chapter it was deleted! Then my computer messed up the file and deleted it also! So I had to rewrite this thing twice! So if this chapter sucks, I'm very sorry, but it's because I had to rewrite it a bunch of times and just began to give up in the end. Sorry again, but here is the new chapter. Please enjoy!

"W-what?" Mako was only able to manage out at the other boys statement. He felt shock run through out his body.

Haru stared at the brunet impatiently and huffed. "I said that you'l-"

"No, no... I heard what you said... I'm just having trouble processing it..." Mako stumbled back a bit and put his hand up to his forehead. 'This has to be a dream. There is absolutely no way this is happening to me.'

"Makoto?" The blue-eyed boy asked in a concerned voice.

"Ye-yeah... I'm still here. Sorry it's just that..." Mako paused for a bit. "It's just a little unexpected."

Haru nodded his head in understatement. He then proceeded to pull out papers and a pen as he began to write down on the files.

"Sorry if it seems a bit inconvenient. But if I do the math correctly, you may be able to pay me off in five years time," Mako felt faint at that sentence. Five years to pay off this...this... Billionaire's son!

'How did this happen?' Mako screamed in his head.

"Since you're going to be working for me, I'm going to need to know some personal information," Haru said as he clicked a pen.

"W-wait!" Mako yelled suddenly. "But what about my family?"

"We will contact them and tell them where you are and the situation."

"But you can't! You probably won't be able to," Mako fought on.

"And why is that?" Haru asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Mako was silent. How dense could this boy be? Sure he was silent, but why was he so thick. The green-eyed boy looked down, as he felt sadness and confusion mix in his head.

"Because..." Mako heard his voice become rough and loud. He needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and then continued.

"Because I don't know where they are!" Mako yelled, not being able to contain it, as he looked up at Haru in the eyes. "I don't know if they're still back at where I used to live or if they are with those one people or if there... there!"

Mako silenced down and bit his lip as he felt small tears form around the edge of his eyes. He tried to advert his eyes now from the other boy, as he felt shame and sickness in his body.

"...Right," Haru said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm... I'm sorry I didn't know..."

Mako still wouldn't look up to Haru. He felt to hurt to look at him and angry. He knew he never got like this, but right now... He was just so frustrated.

"Makoto Tachibana..." the dark-haired boy said. "Born to the couple, Hironori and Misa Tachibana. Eldest child, and has two younger siblings, Ren and Ran Tachibana. Am I correct?"

"W-what?" Mako looked up questioningly.

"Makoto," the boy said as he stood up from his chair. "I'm going to find your family, okay?"

The brunet was in total awe. Did he really mean what he said? What was this sudden act of kindness?

"R-really?" Was all he could say as he still felt tears in his eyes. Haru looked down at the boy and nodded his head.

"Yes. I mean what I say," he went on, "I promise that I will try to search everywhere for them."

Mako went silent again as he tried to process what was happening. He then sighed.

"T-thank you... I would really appreciate that..." Mako then looked up and stared the other boy in the eyes. He smiled, tears still fighting their way out, but the brunet tried everything in his will power to keep them in. "Master... Haruka."

Mako felt a small blush appear at his cheeks when he had said that. It felt foreign to his tongue and made him put his finger tips up to his lips. Haru himself felt a little weird, hearing that come from a new voice.

"I will keep you updated on what we find," Haru said lastly as he started shuffling papers again.

"A-ah. Yes thank you!" Mako replied.

"Also, your new instructor should be coming by tomorrow in the morning or sometime in the early afternoon," Haru said quietly as he sat back down in his chair.

"Right!" The brunet said. "I'll try to work hard to repay you, okay Master Haruka?"

Mako tilted his head to the left with a small smile and a blush that still played at his cheeks. If Haru wasn't trying to be so curious, he probably would have thought it was cute.

"Yeah," the dark-haired boy answered. There was a pause of silence which felt tense and awkward. Finally, Mako cleared his throat.

"Thank you once more. I'll try to stay on task so that I may repay my debt. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going with Ms. Yuki, if that's alright."

Haru nodded his head without saying a word and watched the boy exist the room. Once he was out the door, he let out a huge sigh.

'What am I letting myself do?' He wondered in his mind.

"So how'd it go?" Yuki asked as she walked up to Mako.

"It wasn't... to bad," Mako replied as the maid pulled to a halt when she was close enough.

"I told you. Master Haruka just tends to be very quiet," she told him. "Aside from that, what did he say?"

"Well, I believe I start my lessons tomorrow with my instructor to become Master Haruka's new manservant. And I believe I'll be staying here...?" Mako was a little unsure himself if he would spend another night here, or he'd be kicked out.

"Most likely you will. It's a big mansion, so it's highly improbable you will be thrown out, Makoto-kun."

The maid smiled, and patted the boy on the back.

"But now let's talk about some rules," she said as they both began to walk down the hallway.

"First thing you should know, if you haven't figured it out, is that I am the second in charge maid. Meaning I'm mostly in charge of everything that happens here. From, decorating the house, to preparing dinners, it's my duty to keep the whole house from going upside down, while the head maid is away."

"R-really?! But... exactly how long have you been in this business?" Mako asked in a concerned tone.

"About... ten years, give or take," she said as she thought.

'Ten years!? But she doesn't look much older than me!' Mako thought in his mind.

"So, since you'll be working for me and now as Master Haruka's personal servant, it is important to always be on you toes," Yuki kept on explaining as they walked back down to the first floor.

"I can't really share much since I'm only a maid, so I'll leave that to your instructor," she then paused and looked at her wrist, where a small watch adorned her hand. "Actually, you wouldn't mind joining me for dinner would you?"

Makoto felt surprised. Was it really already that time? Now that he thought about it, when he had woken up, the sun seemed to already be high up. He hadn't thought much of the time, but food had crossed his mind every once in a while. Now his stomach seemed to be crying out for any type of object to eat.

"Ah, of course I wouldn't," the brunet replied. Yuki nodded her head and motioned him to follow.

"Oh, I'll also let you know that while we have a ballroom, we don't use it very often, which is such a shame for such a beauty it is..." Yuki said sadly as she walked on with the green-eyed boy,

"Huh? Why not?" Mako questioned as he walked to the side of the female brunette.

"Well, since Haruka's father is never around, the Master never really is... sociable. He tends to keep to himself. But usually, when his father and mother return from their trips, they throw a lavish welcoming party just for them," she explained. "Actually, you just happened to miss one. It was Master Haruka's birthday about a week ago... Just a day after you arrived."

Mako's mind went blank when he heard that. 'I arrived a day after Haruka's birthday?'

That made some sense. The boy would've bought himself a present, or well, in this case, a new servant.

Or maybe Haru was going to use Mako in that way, but he wasn't saying anything yet? The brunet shivered at that thought, and instead kept on walking. There was no way that was true. The boy even offered to help his family.

Yet... there was no harm in keeping a few doubts. There really wasn't that much good left in the world. But hopefully, Mako could trust this guy.

"Actually, we may be having a party in the near future," Yuki said, driving Mako from out of his day-dream.

"Ah? Really?" The brunet carried on with the conversation.

"Yes. You see the head maid, Miss Amakata, is mainly in charge of finding a suitor for Master Haruka. Whenever she thinks she's found someone, she hosts a party for them to get to know each other, or she arranges a date. Ah! Look at us gossip. We're starting to sound like Ayame-chan," Yuki giggled. "This way, Makoto-kun."

She came up to a double door, that was the color red and golden, and much like all the other doors in the house, was beautiful and well crafted. She opened the doors, to show a medium-sized room, that was filled with about ten tables or so. Each one had a tray filled with pastries, and cups ready to be filled with tea.

She walked over the table nearest to the window, and Mako followed not far behind. Both took their seats and sat in silence for a given moment.

"It's nice isn't it? This is where the workers eat. But knowing that you'll be Master Haruka's new personal servant, I believe you'll be eating with him from now on," the brunette girl laughed.

"I guess so... I kind of fell into this job didn't I?" Mako said chuckling.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked questioningly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Ah..." Mako then realized that maybe Haru hadn't exactly told anyone where he had come from. "I mean, um... I think I will enjoy working here."

"I think so too!" Yuki exclaimed in happiness. Just then two men, fully dressed in a suit and tie while an apron was wrapped around their waist, set down a platter of food for them.

The food looked absolutely exquisite. Mako couldn't help but drool over how good everything looked. He was a give a very fancy looking type of ramen, while he had a bowl of rice to the side. He hadn't eaten like this in a while.

But of course, he kept in mind to mind his matters, and eat properly. He gave his thanks, and then began to eat away at his food. It looked good, and tasted even better than he had thought. Once he had finished, he let out a sigh on content.

"Pretty good, huh?" Yuki said as she finished the last of her food. Mako nodded his head as he wiped his mouth.

"Living here, you'll be getting meals like this everyday. Ah... Speaking of which, it's almost time for Master Haruka's dinner," Yuki said as she looked down at her watch. "Do you remember where your bedroom is, Makoto-kun?"

"I... I think I do," the boy replied as he tried to remember.

"Well, if you'd like you can hang out here for a bit, but if you can retire to your room too. Remember! You have a big day tomorrow!" Yuki beamed a smile.

Mako nodded his head and stood up.

"It's alright. I think I will go to my room then. Goodnight, Yuki-Senpai," Makoto said with a small bow. He sure hoped he was doing this right.

"Good night Makoto-kun," Yuki returned the bow with a small curtsey of her own. She then waved goodbye to him as he exited out the door.

Once outside the doors, the tall male stood there for a while as he tried to fully remember where he was. He knew it was up the staircase, but it was going to take him a moment to figure out what room it was.

He started to walk up the staircase, and notice every detail of the fine and luxurious house. The vases and tables and the paintings, that were everywhere seemed to be put up in the finest detail, so that each one complimented one another. Once he reached the top of the stairs, Mako looked back down to see how huge the entrance of the house really was.

A red carpet stretched all the way from the doors, to the stairs. Mako found it stereotyped in a way, since he only thought that would be found in movies. Then again, half of the stuff happening now sounded like it belonged in a movie. Sighing, he continued to walk on through the hallway.

Once he had found his room, he opened the door and plopped down onto his new bed. He gave out another sigh, before rolling over to discover a set of clothes laid out on the sheets. The brunet pulled them up to see they were a pair of pajamas from Ayame and Mayu.

'Geez those two,' Mako smiled as he began to undress and put on the warm pair of clothes. He then went to turn of the lights and sink into the comfortable bed. He was very grateful for being able to stay with Haru, but he still felt a pit in his stomach. He didn't know where his family was and that bothered him.

While he was now living a luxurious way, his family was probably out there suffering. Mako let out a frustrated groan, and hugged the pillow next to him. He hoped Haru was telling the truth. He then slowly, closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Ehhh? Mako-chan! If you don't wake up, you're going to be late for your first day of schoooool!"

The brunet's nose twitched as he felt someone poke away at his cheek. The voice calling out to him was unfamiliar. At first, Mako paid no attention to the person, but then he began to open his eyes to see a boy who looked no older than him.

"You're awake! Finally!" The boy said as he threw both of his arms up in the air. Mako felt baffled by this boys sudden appearance from out of nowhere. He was short, and had blond hair that came up to around his ears and was wavey, and had eyes that were a dark pink color.

"Come on, Mako-chan!" He said happily. "You have to get ready for your lessons today!"

Okay, Mako was now utterly confused.

"Umm..." the brunet said out loud. "Sorry... But could you possibly tell me who you are?"

The boy stopped moving for a moment and smiled, before knocking himself on the head.

"Ah, sorry! I just forgot to introduce myself!" He did a quick bow before smiling again.

"My name is Hazuki Nagisa!" He stated happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mako-chan!"

Mako still felt utterly confused at why the boy was already calling him Mako-chan and they had only met seconds ago.

"Uh... Yeah. It's a pleasure to meet you to, Hazuki-san," Mako said back with a sleepy smile.

"Eh? Ah, you don't have to call me Hazuki-san, Mako-chan!" The blond said cheerfully. "You can go ahead and call me Nagisa-kun!"

Mako tilted his head to the side. He really wondered if he would be meeting people like this everyday in his life from now on. The boy, who said his name was Nagisa then went over to the closet in the room and opened it up.

"Your going to have to get dressed if you want to look good for your first day! It's always important to impress the teacher," Nagisa said as he began to pick out clothes for Makoto.

The brunet moved out of bed, and rubbed his eyes as he tried to fully awaken himself. He was beginning to think that maybe he had dreamed this whole time and this wasn't happening. But much to his dismay, the events that were happening felt very real, so there was no way he was still asleep.

Nagisa walked over to Makoto's bed and set out a few suits onto the sheets.

"So many to choose from, huh?" The smaller boy said. "Which one do you want to wear?"

Mako scanned over the suits, as he tried to look for the one that called out to him the most. They were all finely made and seemed to be very expensive. There was a dark blue one, and a grey one, and of course a black one. He couldn't seem to choose from the variety of shirts also.

But then there was one that seemed to stick out more than the others. It was a dark green vest with the same colored pants, and with brown buttons to match. He smiled and pointed to it.

"I guess I'll wear that one," he said looking up to the other boy. Nagisa nodded his head with a 'Hmm!'

"That's a great choice! But you have to go wash your face first, okay?" Nagisa said as he pulled up the brunet from off the bed. "Remember you have to impress your instructor!"

Nagisa pushed Mako into a door on the other side of the room, which was revealed to be a bathroom.

'Strange,' Mako thought, 'Why didn't I just bathe here yesterday?'

Nagisa turned on the faucet and smiled gingerly at the brunet.

"It's ready!" He said in a sing songy voice.

"Ah... thanks," Mako grabbed the bar of soup and put underneath the water, and then began to pass it over his face. Once he had soup on every inch of his face, he rinsed it off and then dried it with a towel.

"Yes! Now go get dressed, Mako-chan!" The blond chanted. Mako left the bathroom and did as instructed.

As he pulled of his shirt he could feel himself being watched by a pair of eyes. The brunet turned to see the blond boy still smiling away at him.

"Um," Mako cleared his throat awkawardly, "Sorry... But do you mind me asking what your job is?"

"Mhmm! I don't mind!" The boy beamed. "I'm an old friend of Haru-chan. I guess you can say we met when we were very young!"

"After that, I just pop up all the time to say hi, and bother him," Nagisa continued explained. "But I was excited to hear that Haru-chan got a personal servant! That's very strange of him!"

"Huh? Really?" Mako asked as he buttoned up the green vest over his white under shirt.

"Mhm!" Nagisa said nodding his head. "But don't worry, Mako-chan! Haru-chan is a really great guy!"

Mako smiled softly at the blond, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his feet innocently. The brunet finished up putting on his shoes a few minutes later and turned to look at Nagisa who was ecstatic.

"Wah! You look great in that suit!" He complemented as he got up to circle Mako. "Awesome! Your teacher is going to be so impressed!"

"But now, we must also remember the most important meal of the day!" Nagisa said as he held up a finger to Makoto. "It's time for breakfast!"

Nagisa walked to the door and opened it while he waited for Mako to follow. Once outside the room, the blond closed the door, and began to walk down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"I wonder what they made today! I hope they have strawberry pancakes!" Nagisa giggled as he made his way down the stairs and into the dinning room which Yuki had taken Mako into last night.

Unlike Yuki though, Nagisa picked a table somewhere in the center, and immediately began to serve himself from the pastry tray.

Mako sat down directly in front of him and waited, just like yesterday, for the food to arrive. There were a few maids and servants in the room too, who were chatting about and kept making glances at the brunet.

"Don't worry," Nagisa suddenly said as he put down a pink pastry onto a small plate. "You're new, so of course you're going to be the talk for a while. But once you settle in, you'll see that everyone here is very nice."

Two waiters, probably the same ones as yesterday, walked in and set down the food for Nagisa and Mako. The blond, much like before, smiled happily and began to eat away at his food.

But Mako simply took small bites, as he felt his stomach turn and twist. He hoped his instructor wasn't mean or to strict. He also hoped that he wouldn't be a complete failure at his job. Because if he was, who knew what that meant for the faith of his family.

The two ate in silence, except for the usual interruptions of Nagisa saying how good the food was or from humming. Once both had finished, Nagisa returned to starting a conversation with Mako.

"So, where did Haru-chan hire you from?" He asked as he stared down Mako. The green-eyed boy smiled nervously and began to stutter out a sentence.

"W-well... I um," but before Mako could continue Nagisa interrupted.

"Ah, I get it you're shy! That's alright I'll tell you about me first then!" Mako laughed silently. He was really starting to enjoy the blond's company.

"My father owns a business that works with Haru-chan's dad. Well, one time, Haru-chans dad was throwing a party and my father brought our family."

"It was one of the most boring party's ever!" Nagisa exclaimed. "They had no sweets and there where no other kids to play with. But then, I happened to spot Haru-chan behind his mother."

"Of course my mom brought me over and we just became friends. I think we were around five when we met. But now where best friends! Maybe later on you may even met the Matsouka siblings!"

"Master Nagisa!" The two boys turned to see Yuki stomping over to their table in a huff.

"Ah, Yuki-chan!" Nagisa waved at the girl.

"Don't you, 'Yuki-chan', me! We've been looking all over for Makoto-kun!"

"Ah, but I told a maid that I'd make sure Mako-chan was well dressed and fed. He's perfectly fine!" Nagisa fought back.

"Hmph... I supposed you're right. But that doesn't mean you can just trade our jobs from out of the blue!"

"Ah, it's alright, Yuki-senpai. Nagisa was pretty helpful," Mako said with a smile. Yuki sighed and shook her head.

"Well, alright. Just make sure he get's to his lessons on time, okay Master Nagisa?"

"Okay, Yuki-chan!" The blond saluted the maid who was leaving. Nagisa giggled and then turned back to face Mako.

"Well, now that were done, we can go ahead and head up to the study. Your teacher just might already be there!" Nagisa jumped out his chair and walked over to the door.

The two left and walked back up the stairs, the whole time Nagisa was humming.

"Hey, Mako-chan, are you nervous?" The blond asked as they reached the top.

"A little bit yes," Mako said with a small nod.

"Ah, don't worry you'll do fine!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Nagisa stopped at a door and opened it for Mako.

"Don't worry, okay? The instructor is really... hm... How should I put it?" Nagisa wondered. "He's really cool!"

Mako nodded his head and entered the study. Once inside, he could see millions of bookshelf all around, and directly in front of him was a table with chairs, and a man standing with a book.

"Makoto-kun, I assume?" The boy said cooly as he spotted the brunet.

"Y-yes! That's me," Mako bowed quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He seemed a little young to Mako. Not even that much older than himself. He wore red-rimmed glasses, while his hair was a purplish-blueish color. He wore a purple sweater over a white button up and black dress pants.

"Same to you. My name is-" before the boy finished, Nagisa tackled him with a hug and nuzzled his head on his neck.

"Rei-chan!" The blond yelled happily.

"N-nagisa-kun!?" The boy struggled as he tried to pry the boy off. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi to Haru-chan!" The blond answered, still latched on to the other boy. "So you're going to be Mako-chans teacher?"

"Yes I am," the blue haired boy finally got Nagisa off of him and turned to see the laughing Mako.

"Sorry..." Mako said silently with a blush and looked down.

"No need to apologize, Makoto-kun," the boy said. "Now, as I was saying. My name is Ryugazaki Rei. And I'm going to be your etiquette instructor."

Mako smiled softly as he watched the boy named Rei bow. He really wondered who else he was going to meet now that he had become Haru's personal servant.

**Authors note: **Wooo done! Sorry if this chapter is lame. I'm just trying to get all the introductory down! For those of you wondering where I got Mako's parent's name, I just used the voice actors name. Also, if I mess up on my chans, and sans or whatever, feel free to correct me! Thanks for reading and I'll have a chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
